1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of connector assemblies which are designed to connect electronic male or female plug members which in turn are connected to wires for systems such as computer systems, programming instruments and other electronic components which serve to program the computer at a remote location. By way of example only, the computer system to be programmed may be placed inside a rocket or missile and the system doing the programming is located in a ground based facility and the connector and wires are designed to connect the ground based programming facility to the onboard computer prior to liftoff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, connector assemblies have been known in the art and have been extensively used. However, the vast majority of connector assemblies are not designed to withstand very extreme temperatures and as a result, in the event they are subjected to very extreme temperatures, the extreme high temperatures cause the connector assemblies to melt or otherwise destroy the internal components that are housed within the connector assembly. In the past, an interior portion of the connector assembly known as the deadface have been made out of polymers or fiber reinforced polymers. However, it has been discovered that the fiber reinforced polymers are not able to withstand extreme high temperatures and as a result, if the deadface is exposed, they melt and cause destruction of the male and female connector components as well as the wire leads that are being connected through the connector assembly from the ground based computer system to the onboard computer system. It is therefore desirable to have an improved deadface portion of the connector assembly which is able to substantially withstand exposure to extreme high temperatures if the deadface is exposed.